How the BH6 secret ending should have ended
by freshcreationgarden
Summary: Watch as the amazing Fredzilla shills his way to get a proper sequel hook! Will Big Hero Six get their spin off or sequel before people forget this was a film!Only time will tell! Read the wonderful new ONE SHOT to see what secrets will be unfolded from the SECRET ENDING that they don't want you to read. My first Fan fiction I have ever written, wish me luck!


"Fred, we have a lot to talk about"

The young man looked at his father with both a look of disdain and disappointment at his old man.

"What's wrong, is it because now I want to talk with you after all these years when you clearly have social problems, like being very close to a man child state and possible dependency issues, only after you recklessly pursue a mad scientist and chose the life choice to be a crime fighter, like me, a choice that led to your neglect that probably led to your possible dependency issues?"

"No."

"Is it because I never taught you how to use a washer and dryer?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just… we kind of did this joke before"

"What?"

"I mean looking at the painting... kind of spoiled the idea that you were my dad. It was kind of like spoiling the punchline before it happened, and sitting through the entire credit sequence beyond the creative animated sequence of credits felt like the buildup only led up to a joke that has been well overused"

"I have no idea what you're talking about: credits, jokes; this is tomfoolery!"

"No dad, I have a superpower... I'm metaphysically clairvoyant"

"What?"

"I can see beyond the forth wall, dad, I'm a god essentially," Fred went on to explain "like how I say stuff before I actually do the stuff I was talking about like pointing out that I was in a suit and I could easily escape instead of actually escaping right when I thought of it like my friends did when we fought Callaghan and easily pointing out the red herring in order to blindside the audience"

"Wow!" Stan was visibly impressed at what his child was explaining.

"So my point is I feel the need to make the secret ending a joke revolving around a recurring joke that was already told only once through other marvel movies,was kind of pointless regardless or not you were going to teach me about your super stuff"

"Well the "lot to talk about" sounded like a sequel hook or even a spin off for you."

"Well maybe we don't need a spin off," Fred argued "maybe just a decent sequel, like what happened to Captain America," but quickly what became an excited look on his face became a look of concern "but then again, look at all of the theatrical sequels of Disney, did you remember the rescuers had a sequel in theaters, lion king two arguably had more merit to be released theatrically based on a much more recognizable commodity."

"This is sounding both like a rant and a business proposal, Fred" Stan interrupted, adding a twinge of brash honesty.

"Are you interested?" Fred offered with a sly smile growing across his face.

"Proceed."

"The problem with the Avengers sequel was not the ability to be recognized but how the storytelling was used, it would have been better as a sequel to iron man since none of the others were quite essential to the plot until the end and would have still led up to the civil war story."

"So how do you feel about a potential spin off?"

"I have only gotten minutes of real screen time," Fred admitted much to his own chagrin "and that was me making cracking jokes and making being over enthusiastic and fan boyish, and adding more features would spoil that part of my character and staying with that part of my personality would grow stale quickly. If I was of sole focus the only thing that would be more complicated is giving honey lemon a spin off."

"Uuuuuhhhhh….." Fred could see his father's avoidance to responding to his rhetorical proposal

"Okay so you give a smart girl a Spanish accent and sunny misdemeanor, I can see the idea of a spin off appealing, though it seems like a cheap grab to be politically correct and an act to seem progressive instead of making an animated canon Latina Disney princess but in a way I think it can work" Fred admitted.

"Wait I was supposed to…"

"No, I have a lot to talk about right now"

"Are you being Meta?"

"Yep, I'm Meta when I'm sober" Fred admitted, "When I'm sober though it's hard to think with"

"Oh" Stan answered with a feeling of concern.

"Anyway I can agree that it makes sense to use honey lemon, she seems likable," Fred led on "like the minions of despicable me, but I think were jumping the gun here. The minions were marketable because they are cute and small and you can make plush toys and cute birthday parties that are simple because everything is yellow with goggles, but do you see Disney making honey lemon costumes or backpacks or merchandise of any kind, let alone any Big Hero Six merchandise on the level of Frozen, no. If we're talking spin offs, we need a following; we need hold out; we need representation."

"So…" this much needed news for Stan, Fred could be a marketing executive if he put his head in the game.

"We need to sell out beyond Baymax, a Baymax spin off seems good but then we need a human character to counteract the robot which would just be a sequel, and if it is not with a human companion, its copying Wall-e, if it's with another kid that's just wasteful storytelling and a marketing nightmare."

Stan is seen scribbling in his notebook that he took out from his drawer.

"Oh good, your taking notes" Fred grew excited at the idea his dad is invested in what he was saying.

"So how do you know about the world beyond ours? And why do you sound like a Reddit post?"

"Once again, I'm able to observe beyond the fourth wall. On top of that, I am a fanboy who clearly needs to do rehab or therapy of some sort. Did you know I was killed in a Kaiju attack in another universe?" Fred asked rhetorically, but continued "so, what did you want to talk about to me earlier?" Fred felt rude for giving such a long interruption to his father.

"We will talk over dinner and I'm sorry for you having to deal with all this Meta stuff by yourself"

"Thanks for listening, dad" this talk became a relief for Fred to spill all of this information he has kept in for so long, replacing these words with unrelenting enthusiasm and jokes.

"No problem son and I'll help you on handling your superpowers"

"By the way dad I beat your score on Wreck It Ralph" Fred yelled as he left for the dining hall.

"You did, I must correct that, go ahead and wait for dinner as I do that"

"Alright can't wait to hear those "plans", dad" Fred yelled as he grew out of his father's vision as Stan left for the rec room.

Immediately after his son was out of sight and sound, Stan rushed into the recreation room and revealed a secret code entry lock on the Wreck It Ralph arcade game screen, entering his underwear usual procedure through the virtual keyboard used to enter the high score initials on those who beat the game's high scorer, which then lifted the game up and revealed a hidden passageway.

"I'm sorry my boy but there is secrets a fellow Meta cannot be trusted with."

Stan quickly entered sealing the passage shut and ran through the otherwise ominous metal hallway that clanked under his feet from use until he came to a sealed metal door, and using a hand scanner unlocked the door

"So, is he making progress?"

"No, he has only grown angrier by the minute which parallels his power levels, it's been leading him to need to exhaust this power and our restraints are growing weaker because of it" revealed the woman of uniform checking monitors along with fellow colleagues.

"Please Tadashi, your brother, your friends, they need you. You're in danger and your friends and families lives are in danger, we need you to control yourself before what we believe is coming arrives."

What may have looked like he was speaking to an inferno in a closed off heavily protected control room, slowly became clearer as it became a clearer frame of a man in a continuous fire yet has shown no sign of suffering

"Stan?" a groan came from the raging inferno.

"Yes!?"

"This was a way better secret ending."

 **The sequel will not be another Hishe it will be a continuation. However it will fall under the guidelines of a Hishe like story.  
**


End file.
